madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *When she having her paranoid fantasies she seems to completely blacks out. When she doing so she is unaware of what she's doing. The first time she had one of her paranoid fantasies she ended up holding Mort in a choke-hold. When she snaps out of these paranoid fantasies she quick apologizes to anyone she might have grabbed. *She knows 45 different ways to kill someone with just her teeth. *She likes water slides (this took some motivation from Mort to discover this when he said she didn't know how to have fun). *She has tail twitches that warn her that great danger is coming. The first one was seen in episode 4. It doesn't tell her when the danger comes or what the danger exactly is. It does however gives her a heads up. *Despite her paranoia, she is one of the four lemurs in All Hail King Julien who is seemingly not cursed with lemur stupidity, with the other ones being King Julien, Maurice, and Mort. *Even though she believes in the sky gods that the lemurs worship, she is smart enough to see that not everything that happens is their doing (an example being the vine that was tied to Julien's foot in Episode 3). *She is very brave and never backs down from a fight not even from the dreaded Foosa. Even when Karl pointed his dangerous high tech gun at her she only stepped back a few steps and while doing that she was standing in front of Julien and Maurice to cover them. *Due to the bravery she shows when the Foosa raided King Julien's coronation party, Julien promotes her afterwards to his commander much to her delight. *Her relation with her former and current king appears to be completely mirrored. She had very little influence over Uncle King Julien, as he had forbidden her to speak unless in the direst of situations, never complimented her for a job well done, never appears to have recognised her bravery, listened to her ideas for kingdom security or allowed her to follow the course of action she considers the wisest. On the contrary the younger Julien never forbade her to speak, recognized her bravery during his first day of ruling and promoted her to be his commander, has complimented her for a job well done several times (for example in the third episode when Clover saves Julien, he says "Clover you are magnificent!"), has great influence on the young prince turned king, while he wasn't really interested in Clover's plans for better kingdom security it's likely he will allow her to propose her plans to him and Maurice (something his uncle would never allow her to), greatly appreciates her advice and lastly always encourages her to follow her instincts and set in motion what she thinks is the best course of action. *Despite her tough no nonsense attitude she has grown a soft spot for Mort acting like an older sister to the young lemur much how Maurice acts like an older brother to Mort. *In the fourth episode when she sets up a military checkpoint to search anyone who wanted to speak to King Julien, he gives her Mort as her minion to aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak to the king another sign of how much trust Julien has in her judgement. She was also able to surprisingly work together with Mort very well. *She has a personal space. Anyone who comes in it without her permission gets punched (watch episode 5). The only exception seems to be King Julien, and potentially Maurice and Mort *After the events of episode 4 she wholeheartedly agrees when Julien states he should never be left un-watched by either her or Maurice. *Like her current king she has shown some idealistic thinking (episode 5 during her conversation with uncle king Julien reveals these before hidden idealistic thoughts) *She currently has four roles in King Julien's kingdom. These are: Royal Bodyguard, Spec Ops Specialist, Commander and lastly Royal Adviser. *She shares some personality traits with Skipper (even though he is not present in this series since it takes place before the events of the first film) both are extremely paranoid, both always use excessive force in their plans and operations and also become completely crazy and more paranoid when they do not sleep well, and when that happens they start raving and imagine (for an absurdly ridiculous way) that everywhere are making evil plans against them or to destroy the world (as seen with Clover in "Poll Position" where she believed that Hector was planning to start revolution that would cause chaos and destruction to the kingdom of lemurs to overthrow King Julien's reign and after she spent several days without sleep began to believe that all inhabitants of the kingdom were conspirators who worked with Hector or as seen with Skipper was in the episode "Operation: Break-Speare" from the Nickelodeon series, where after suffering several nights of insomnia due to noise that King Julien makes their Night parties begins to believe that Private is a traitor and a spy that is giving secret information to the enemy forces, this made the attack a theater actors that he believed they were the head bosses for which Private was working.) *She like Skipper has an "ability to feel" (she could’ve trained her mind to let her instincts tell her when something doesn’t feel right) when something is wrong (Clover says she feels a twitch in her tail when something is wrong similar like Skipper does with his "gut instinct" * Her fitting security code name for King Julien is Booty-Quaker. * When King Julien gives her an assignment or tells her to follow the by her suggested course of action she always responds with "on it!". In "Eat, Prey, Shove," it's revealed that "on it!" is her favorite phrase, which is something she has in common with Sage Moondancer. * Clover writes fanfics about a warrior lemur named Thysander Plunderhorse and Thysander's love interest, Norj Grendelfist. She seems to try to play her character Thysander. * She would do anything to save her king. * She likes coffee, also known as Brown Julien, but when she drinks it she starts to get hyper and more paranoid than usual. * She has a twin sister named Crimson. * She does not have a mate, mainly due to her tough personality. However, at the end of All Hail King Julien: Exiled, she and Sage become a couple, despite their opposite personalities. * She has a bad eye, shown when she wears a monocle (that might just be disguise). * There is a running gag in the show that many of the characters don't notice Clover‘s accent, and are usually surprised to find out. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Char-Trivia